How Do You Like Me Now
by HartofOC
Summary: Set after 3x16. Something happens to Zoe and Wade realises he still has feeling for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. This is my first Hart of Dixie story. It starts just after 3x16.**

**Chapter 1**

Zoe sighed and looked up into the sky. She gazed at the millions of stars twinkling above her. She would never see stars in New York. She also could no longer call New York home. Bluebell had become her home. The people of Bluebell had eased their way into her heart and although she left for five months, they never left her. When she came back, they hadn't been so welcoming. You couldn't blame them though.

Zoe stood up from the porch of the practice and walked to the front desk. She plopped herself on the desk chair and spun around. Annabeth and Brick had left hours ago. Zoe needed to gather her thoughts. Joel had left and Wade was too busy with Vivian.

Wade. He was certainly in her thoughts a lot lately. She had a strange bout of extreme jealously when he asked out Vivian and although she is acting completely normal, so she thinks, she can't help but feel something more towards Wade.

He hurt her, more than anyone had ever hurt her. But she forgave him and they were back to being friends that argue and insult each other. It was their playful banter and they both loved it.

Her thoughts drifted back to Joel. He was a great guy, probably the best she'd known, but she could no longer see herself spending the rest of her life with him.

George. Another one of her love interests. Zoe found it funny how in love with him she was when she moved to Bluebell. But she knew the feeling she felt for George were long gone. He was a great friend of hers.

Lavon and Annabeth were both dating and extremely happy. So she was happy for them. She could honestly say that those two were her best friends.

Her parents are also there for her. Her mother is back in New York dealing with celebrities. But she still managed to talk to her daughter at least once a week. He father was also the same, he was living in Boston and emailing his daughter often.

Shaking herself out of her daydream, she stood up and tidied everything up then slowly flicked the lights off. As she was grabbing her bag she spotted a shadow in the corner. She shook it off and made it to the door of the practice in the dark.

As she was leaving she felt a forceful arm push her all the way back in. She saw a man towering over her with a mask over his face. She screamed for her dear life and then she sees black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Rammer Jammer was full and loud. Wade looked around happily at the busy bar. He shook his head as he heard Lemon's shrill voice yelling at the employees.

"Hey man', Lavon greeted, coming up to the bar.

"Hey", Wade nodded at him.

Wade poured Lavon a drink as they chatted for a while. They laughed and looked around. They saw Dash trying to interrogate for details on people's lives. They saw Rose and Frederick Dean chatting in the corner. Shula was annoying Brick about her eczema.

"Hey guys", George nodded to them.

"Sup Tucker", Wade replied while Lavon patted George on the back.

As Lavon and George spoke, Wade realised that Zoe wasn't here. He knew she would either be at home or at the practice. He was worried about her. Ever since Joel left, she hadn't been the same old chatty, bubbly doctor.

If he was honest, he was a little happy Joel was gone. Don't get him wrong, Joel was his friend. But seeing Zoe with any other man made his blood boil. He knew he had no right to be jealous considering he was with Vivian and he was the one that cheated on her in the first place.

Wade sighed. He felt like Vivian was slipping away from him. Her ex-husband, Charles, was back and Wade had a feeling Charles was after her.

Wade was pulled out of his thoughts when Tom and Wanda walked through the door laughing and smiling. They were having a baby and nobody could be happier for them.

"Where's Dr Hart?" Shula came up to them.

"Erm, not sure", Lavon replied.

"How is she anyway?" George asked. "I spoke to her two days ago and she was alright but not the same".

"Not sure", Wade replied a little worried. He thought it was odd that no one had seen her.

Just then someone burst through the door to the Rammer Jammer.

"Is Dr Hart or Dr Breeland here?" He yelled.

The bar was silent.

"I am here", brick said standing up.

"I was just walking through town and I went past the practice and I heard things getting smashed around!" he alerted everyone.

Wade felt his heart speed up. What happened to Zoe?

At once everyone started to talk.

"Quiet!" Brick ordered. "Wade, Lavon and George come with me. We will go to the practice. No one follow us.

Everyone did as they were ordered and sat back down.

Wade tried to relax as he neared the practice with the boys. They saw the practice lights off and saw that the door was wide open.

As they entered they all gasped. The practice was a disaster. Everything was strewn across the floor, medicine cupboard smashed, and glass everywhere and, to their horror, blood.

Wade could swear his heart stopped. He looked over at the others and he was sure theirs did too. They carefully walked through and did not see anyone. As they rounded the office area they heard a whimper. Looking at each other, they turned to behind the desk and found Zoe.

She was lying on the floor, her hair mussed up, her once perfect makeup smeared and her beautiful face covered in bruises and blood. Her knee length tight dress was ripped and her legs and arms were just as bad as her face. She couldn't even open her eyes proply.

The men just stared in shock, neither of them could move until she let out another soft painful sound. It was as if they were snapped back, as they all immediately moved to her.

Wade gently knelt before her and brushed her hair out of her face softly. He couldn't breathe proply. Someone had put their hands on her in the cruellest way. How dare anyone touch his Doc.

Lavon moved and couldn't help but shudder at the thought of someone physically hurting his best friend. George, like Lavon, was stunned. He had never thought that something like this could happen to the best person he knew.

As Brick checked her already weak pulse, he felt a surge of anger pulse through him. He may not show it much, but he really cared for the little doctor. She was like a daughter to him.

"Don't touch me", Zoe whimpered almost unconsciously. She felt like she was not even alive. She could not move or breathe proply. She knew there were people around her. She could hear breathing; she only hoped it wasn't that person who put her like this.

"Zoe", Brick whispered. He felt her pulse weakening. "Someone call 911, her pulse is too weak."

George pulled out his cell and called 911. As he was doing that, Lavon called Annabeth to inform what had happened. Annabeth has immediately broken down at the Rammer Jammer, and soon enough the whole of Bluebell knew what had happened to Zoe Hart


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

George paced the path outside the practice. He was waiting for the ambulance to come. He was confused on what had happened. He could not think of anyone is Bluebell who would hurt someone like Zoe. Or anyone for that matter. Bluebell was a family. They would never hurt each other.

Back inside the practice, Wade felt like his heart was in his throat literally. Someone had put their hands on Zoe. The only girl he ever loved and if he was honest, the girl he still only loved. He watched Brick examine her best he can. Every time he touched her, Zoe would unconsciously flinch. This made Wade bubble up with anger.

"Wade you okay man?" Lavon came up and patted him on the back.

"Once I find out who did this, I'm gonna kill him", Wade replied angrily. He looked over to behind the desk and saw Brick leaning down to try and talks to Zoe.

Wade and Lavon went to Brick and sat by him. Lavon slowly reached out to push Zoe's hair out of her face.

"Please stop", Zoe whimpered shivering.

Lavon had a hard time seeing his best friend like this. The best friend that was so strong and stubborn. But now she was lying helpless and bruised.

"Is she gonna be okay Brick?" Lavon asked concerned.

"She is badly bruised and I think her ribs are broken", Brick answered sadly. "Her recovery will not be easy at all".

Just then they heard the sound of the ambulance coming. The heard George lead the paramedics into the practice behind the desk.

Wade watched them as they gently placed her on the stretcher. He felt like he was in daze watching the woman he loved get wheeled into the ambulance. Brick insisted on going in the ambulance as he was Zoe's doctor.

"C'mon guys, I'll drive", Lavon nodded towards his car.

They got into the car drove behind the ambulance.

Wade ran into the hospital with Lavon, George and Annabeth, who Lavon insisted they pick up, at his feet. They came in and saw Brick pacing the waiting room. They ran to Brick.

"How is she", they all asked in a hurry.

Brick sighed before answering "She is badly bruised as we know. She broke her ribs and is in surgery right now because she has a punctured lung".

Wade shook his head "Was she raped? Her dress was ripped".

"They will question her first and then they will do a rape kit to see", Brick replied sullenly.

"Damn", Wade sighed and walked away.

Annabeth walked the halls of the hospital trying to find Lavon. She walked further and found him sitting on the chair with his head in his hands.

"Are you ok?" she asked sitting beside him.

"Not really", He whispered.

Wade and George came back from getting some coffees. They hand Lavon and Annabeth theirs, then sat down on the empty chairs next to them.

"She is tiny", Lavon said in a daze. "You don't even realise it but she is so small. Some guys beat up a tiny woman"

Wade nodded along. "I know what you mean. She has a massive personality for a short lady".

They were sitting quietly in their thoughts when Brick appeared. They all stood up and looked at him.

Brick smiled "She made it through surgery with no complications. She is still asleep but will wake up soon. You can visit her one at a time. Just remember she was beaten so she doesn't look too good".

They all let out a sigh of relief.

Lavon ran off to call Bluebell and let them know she was fine.

"Can I go and see her first?" Wade asked Brick.

"Sure, room 1706"

"Thanks man", Wade said before walking down the hall. He stopped outside the room and took a deep breath before opening the door.

He was shocked at how beautiful she looked even in a hospital bed. He came quietly next to her and brushed her hair out of her face to reveal her bruises and cuts. He gently took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"Hey doc", he whispered.


End file.
